


mission impossible

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't question it, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food play?, Goofy - Freeform, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Silly, bois are thirsty don't @ me, do i ever know what i'm doing? no, i'm sorry i guess i'm a hoe for malec making out, no beta we die like men, parenting, that's my badge to wear, yeah this was supposed to be crack but it's really a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Covert Missions Are Not A Joke at the Lightwood-Banes’sORin which malec try to enjoy some ice-cream without waking the kids up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - QUIET  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> [Hunter's Moon Discord Server has the bestest and softest people. No, I will not be taking any criticism on this]

“They're asleep.” Alec whispered, gently pulling the door behind him as he stole into the hallway where Magnus was waiting for him.

“Are you _sure_?” Magnus frowned, peering through the door gap as his magic absorbed even the softest of sounds in its closing. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Alec sighed. Magnus hummed noncommittally in response, seemingly unconvinced.

“We’ll have to be _quiet_ ,” he said.

They stumbled into the living room, disoriented by the sudden dimness. Before Alec could reach for the lightswitch, Magnus promptly grabbed his wrist in warning, having anticipated the move. 

“Sorry!” Alec whispered. 

In the silent light of the moon shining through the windows, Alec found himself standing close to Magnus. Instinctively, he tugged at Magnus’s hold on him, pulling Magnus closer. Alec felt Magnus’s heart quicken against his chest. He wasted no time, leaning down to kiss Magnus’s lips, eliciting a soft gasp as Alec slipped his hands up Magnus’s naked back. Magnus kissed him back hotly, hands twisting in his hair.

"Let's just go to bed," Alec murmured breathlessly, his fingers tracing the dip of Magnus’s spine down to the small of his back.

"Let's not get distracted _now_ ," Magnus countered, cautiously glancing at the bedroom door.

"Alright," Alec conceded, reluctantly pulling away from his husband. " _Fine_."

Magnus slipped into the kitchen and rummaged the cabinets for bottles they now had to be careful to store away from prying eyes. Alec appeared cradling a plastic tub.

The ice-cream tub sat sweating on the counter and the silence was broken with a soft clink of glassware.

"Kahlua and ice-cream?" Alec said, glancing up from the brim of his glass.

"Your favourite," Magnus winked.

Alec hummed into the glass and drained it, setting it down and crowding Magnus against the counter. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Alec rasped in his ear, deliberately sliding his hand down to Magnus's thigh.

"The kids are right across." Magnus said huskily, not attempting to move away.

"Sleeping." Alec mumbled, distracted by Magnus licking the remnants from his fingers. He ran his tongue along Magnus's lower lip, tasting the heady bittersweetness of coffee concentrate and the cold sweetness of ice-cream on his wet lips.

"Papa?"

Magnus froze in Alec's arms. His cream laden fingers halting mid-air. Alec peeked over his shoulder, the lower half of his face covered in ice-cream.

"Shit!" he groaned and earned a stern look from an irate Magnus.

Immediately, a glint appeared in Rafael's eyes. He knew he had the upper hand now that daddy had said a bad word. 

"Can we please have some ice-cream too?" Max hung onto Rafael's arm, drowsily sucking on his thumb as their case was being pleaded. "Please?" he said, drawing out each syllable.

Alec mouthed another apology at Magnus, looking contrite, and they turned towards the kids, sighing heavily in tandem.

"Fine." Magnus finally resigned to _whoops_ of victory. "Only because it's not a school night. Then straight to bed. All of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> fyi: Kahlua is a coffee based liqueur from Veracruz, Mexico. The drink contains rum, sugar, and 100% arabica coffee. Cocktails made with this and cream(s) are called blowjobs. [ 💯 on brand]
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
